This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to develop a robust method for 3D hyperpolarized (HP) 129Xe MR imaging of the rat lung. In this project, HP 129Xe will be delivered by inhalation, and both dissolved and gas-phase HP 129Xe will be imaged. Methods will be developed to co-register the dissolved and ventilation images and provide a novel method of detecting pathological changed in the lung.